Amaya Koumori
|- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="173" | colspan="6" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="187"| NAME INTERPRETATION:' ''あまや''Amaya means "night rain" '' 'コウモリ''Koumori'' means "bat" (mainly because her headphones are bat wings and she has a gothic color scheme) |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="172" | colspan="6" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="193"|TYPE: UTAUloid (Produced by Electro-Stop Productions)'''MODEL: '''E.SX (10) |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="171" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="201"|GENDER | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="200"|'Female' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="199"|VOICE RANGE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="198"| Original: C3-C6 Append: Resampler- Same TIPS- E2-C6 (best at C4) | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="197"|RELATED CHARACTERS | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="196"|'None yet' |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="170" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="210"|AGE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="209"|'17' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="208"|GENRE |'Any' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="206"|HOMEPAGE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="205"|Website |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="169" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="219"|WEIGHT | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="218"|110 lbs | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="217"|CHARACTER ITEM | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="216"|'Chocolate' | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="214"| CREATOR: IzzyDoodles dA YouTube Sound Cloud |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="168" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="228"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="227"|5'5" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="226"|VOICE SOURCE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="225"|Izzydoodles, an external member of Electro.STOP | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="224"|PICTURE LINK LIST | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="223"|Amaya Pics |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="167" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="237"|BIRTHDAY | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="236"| November 18th | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="235"|LIKES | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="234"|'Chocolate, Ice cream, Video Games, Action Movies, Books, old music' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="233"|MEDIA LIST | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="232"|'NICO' NICO DOUGA, YOUTUBE |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="166" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="245"|RELEASE DATE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="244"|November 18, 2011 | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="243"|DISLIKES | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="242"|'Normal, Chick Flicks, spicy food, modern music '| | style="text-align: center; "| SIGNITURE SONG Toeto Append: From Y to Y VCV: Masked BitcH |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="165" | colspan="6" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="249"| PERSONALITY: Very nerdy, likes to do nothing, sarcastic, kind deep down, an introvert. likes to be alone most of the time, she's a bit shy. |} Character Design CV Design Hair color: Brown Eye color: '''Brown / Black '''Head: Batwing headphones Top: Black sweatshirt over a red shirt Pants: White pants with a control belt Feet: '''Boots with controls '''Nationality: Japanese and American Append and VCV Design: Hair: '''Shorter than before but depends on song '''Eyes: Lighter has eyepatch Head: ''headphones '''Top: '''black sleavless turtleneck with red arm sleaves '''Bottom:' Tight black skirt with belt. Red and Black striped tigh-highs Feet: Black boots Voice Configuration She currently only has a CV voicebank, which is in its early stages. E.SX Amaya Koumori Act 1 <--- old Amaya E.SX Amaya Koumori Append しょじょ - download here password: shojo (it is best to use this voice bank with TIPS ) E.SX Amaya Koumori VCV - download here (USE TIPS!) to get here VCV VB to fully work, drag the folder called "amaya vcv" into the voice folder (like usual) and when you go to use her, be sure to select the entire "amaya vcv" folder because there are three folders within it that you can't just select one of. so go to the "..." button and select the "Amaya VCV" folder not just "VCV 1" When used credit "IzzyDoodles" and if you could please link me to the video via youtube message i'd be happy my youtube is here: http://www.youtube.com/user/izzydoodles Facts *Amaya is the first Utauloid to not be recorded by a Electro.STOP member *Amaya's appearance and personallity is completely based off of Izzydoodles. She is like an Utauloid version of her. *Amaya has an eyepatch because Izzy is a Ciel Phantomhive cosplayer and so enjoys characters with eyepatches. Izzy also hates having to draw two eyes on a character because she sucks at symmetry *Izzy Usually uses 3DCG to creat cover artwork but she does draw sometimes Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:North America Category:American UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Profile pages needing cleanup